Yuri Hajime
Yuri Hajime is one of the main characters of Shinsengumi Mew Mews. She's the ancestor of Saito Hajime, the Captain of the Third Unit of the Shinsengumi. She infused with the D.N.A of the Yunnan Lake Newt. Backstory Born the ancestor of the Captain of the Third Unit of the Shinsengumi. She grew up wanting to be a samurai in the late edo period, watching samurai movies and such. Her parents thought she was weird for liking it but when they found out that she knew her ancestor lived in that era, they decided to tell her about him a lot more then his name and when he lived. Personality Yuri is a sweet and caring young girl, though she hates perverts and rude people. She has a thing for cute stuff toys, so she'll collect them if they are cute. she also has a knack for colorful stuff, colorful pens. When she was younger she wanted to be a samurai because she found out about her ancestor from the Shinsengumi. Abilities Weapons Yuri owns one sword named "Kijinmaru Kunishige" which were owned by her ancestor, Saito Hajime. She takes good care of it and always takes it with her, even to school despite knowing no weapons are allowed though she never uses it. Mew Mew As Mew Earth, her weapon is Earth Longsword. * Her attack is Ribbon Earth Dash! ** She grips her sword by the handle and then rushes towards the opponent and slashes at them. Other Information * Race: Human * Unit: Captain of the Third Unit * Swords: Kijinmaru Kunishige * Ancestor: Saito Hajime Captain of the Third Unit * status: Alive * Occupation: High School Student, Shinsengumi Mew Mew * Abilities: Nature Abilities Development Her birthday is on the same day that her ancestor; Saito Hajime was born. Etymology Yuri: Means lily in Japanese. Earth: Earth is the only planet whose English name does not derive from Greek/Roman mythology. The name derives from Old English and Germanic. There are, of course, hundreds of other names for the planet in other languages. In Roman Mythology, the goddess of the Earth was Tellus - the fertile soil (Greek: Gaia, terra mater - Mother Earth). Saito Hajime: Saitō Hajime was a Japanese samurai of the late Edo period, who most famously served as the captain of the third unit of the Shinsengumi. He was one of the few core members who survived the numerous wars of the Bakumatsu period. Trivia * The Yunnan Lake Newt was only found near the Kunming Lake in Yunnan, China. It was found in shallow lake waters and adjacent freshwater habitats. Despite extensive surveys, it has not been seen since 1979, and is therefore considered extinct. The reasons for its extinction are believed to be habitat loss, pollution, and introduced species. * She shares the same Japanese voice actress as Soleil from Fire Emblem Fates. * Her English voice actress is the same as Soleil from Fire Emblem Fates. Gallery Mew Earth.png|Mew Earth Yuri Hajime -School-.png|Yuri Hajime Uniform Yuri Hajime.png|Yuri Hajime Café Uniform Yunnan lake newt.jpg|Yunnan lake newt Earth.jpg|Earth Category:Princess Mew Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Mews with Extinct Animal Genes Category:Mews with Amphibian Genes Category:Green Mews Category:Blue Mews Category:Shinsengumi Mew Mews Category:Mews who are ancestors of the famous Shinsengumi Members Category:Heroes Category:Shinsengumi Mew Mews Characters Category:Members of Shinsengumi Mew Mews